Free Bird
by twilightchica17
Summary: Jasper finally escapes his gilded cage and becomes a free bird. He wants to have the woman he truly loves by his side. Unfortunately, life isn't always that simple. A/U. Includes some lemony goodness.


A/N: This story is dedicated to my BFF Izchel who has always supported me in my writing. She has supported me and encouraged me in everything i do. She loves all things Jasper so i hope she likes it.

This is my first try at a one shot so i hope you all enjoy it.

Warning: Lemony goodness in this story.

Happy reading!!!

* * *

Bella's birthday was taking place and I was bored out of my mind. I don't know why we were even doing this. Not all of us were so convinced she should be a part of the family. But then again, Alice always got what she wanted.

My mind started to drift away. Before I could stop it, my mind was replaying one of my innermost fantasies. _Rosalie and I were in the forest by our house. She was leaning on a tree with her sultry lips forming into a seductive smile. I practically ran to her. I longed so badly to touch her, to feel her smooth skin on mine. I ran my finger across her cheek then down her neck. I let it linger on her collar bone, where I leaned over and gently kissed it. I worked my way up from her collar bone, to her neck, and to her cheek. Just when I was going to kiss her on the mouth, I stopped. Our lips were so close they were almost touching. I lingered, trying to tease her a bit before I made my move. I ran my tongue lightly over her top lip and I felt her shiver. Then, she grabbed me roughly by the neck and pulled me in for the kiss I had been waiting for. We were so eager to have each other that our lips were pushing roughly together, then our tongues were intertwining together. Clothes began flying everywhere…_

"Shoot," Bella whispered.

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself running at Bella, with an incredible burning thirst in my mouth. Her blood was so mouthwatering, I don't think I would be able to stop by myself.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the piano by Edward. I snapped out of whatever daze I was in. I was under control but Edward was pushing me, then Emmett and Rosalie grabbed me and took me outside. If Edward had been paying attention, he would have known that I wasn't going to hurt Bella.

Alice followed us outside and began yelling at me with a fury I had never seen before. "I cannot believe you just tried to attack Bella, and on her birthday, no less. Do you know what you have done? You have ruined everything! You are so unbelievably selfish."

Alice had just crossed a line. One thing I hated was to be called something I was not. I turned to look at Alice and said, "You are the selfish one Alice. Making me stay with you for appearances sake, when we aren't happy anymore. There is no passion between us. How you be with someone that you don't love? We have fallen out of love so many years ago. And the way you have been treating me is just wrong, as if it is my fault. Your so caught up interfering in others' relationships that you don't have time to work on your own. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending I love when I don't. In fact, I love Rosalie. I have for a very long time.

Rosalie stepped forward, looking amazed. "Jasper, I thought you were content with just sneaking around. I thought this was just a game to you. I didn't know you actually loved me."

"Rose, how could you think I just wanted you for that reason? You are amazing. I truly love you."

What Alice did next, I did not expect. She charged at Rosalie with all her for might and pinned her against a tree. There was a loud crack and some of the tree came flying at us but it still remained standing.

Alice yelled at Rosalie, "How could you do this? You're the reason my own husband fell out of love with me. Your such a whore. You think that just because your so beautiful you can get away with thing like this, well your wrong."

Just as Alice was going to sink her teeth into Rosalie's neck, Emmett and I stepped in and grabbed Rosalie. Emmett had surprisingly remained silent throughout this whole ordeal.

Emmett spoke for the first time and said, "Alice, I know your upset but they love each other. There's nothing we can do. Come on. Let's go inside. I think these two need to pack." His grip relaxed on Alice but remained a bit firm as he guided her back to the house.

"So, what now Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"I say we get our things and get out of here as soon as possible." I replied.

"What are we going to tell Esme and Carlisle?"

"The truth," I replied simply. I took her hand in mine as we walked back into the house.

Edward and Bella were gone by the time we returned to the house. I assumed he was taking her home. Rosalie and I gathered our things quickly and said our good byes to Esme and Carlisle. Understandably, Alice and Emmett had left the house until we were gone.

We climbed into Rosalie's red convertible along with all our luggage. "So, where to?" Rosalie asked.

"How about Paris? I know how you love it there."

"Jasper, that would be amazing!"

"I've actually thought about leaving Alice for quite some time. I have an apartment all set up for us, if that's all right with you."

"Are you kidding me, of course that's all right. Wow, you do really love me."

"Of course I love you." I took her hand in mine until we reached the airport.

When we reached the airport, Roslaie turned to me with a worried look on her face. I got so nervous because I feel her nervousness. I thought she had changed her mind.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"What about my car? What's going to happen to it?

I sighed, more out of relief than the need to exhale.

"Don't worry. We'll have it shipped to us."

"Oh ok. I can't wait to be in Paris again, with the Eiffel Tower and all the amazing city lights."

"We'll be there soon enough, love."

She smiled as she took my hand. Luckily there was a flight leaving for Paris in the next hour so we rushed to get our tickets and our luggage checked in.

The ride was incredible. I didn't even notice the scents of the passengers. I had Rosalie in my arms and that was enough to keep me under control. We changed positions every so often so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. I never let her go though.

Up here in the sky with Rosalie, I felt like a free bird. Truly free from everything…from my passionless marriage, from my controlling family, from my gilded cage that had kept me trapped for so long. Now I was free, with the woman I loved and there was no greater feeling in the world.

We arrived in Paris and Rose and I were as giddy as a couple of school children on their way to a field trip.

We got our luggage in a hurry and hailed a taxi. I gave the driver the directions and before we knew it, we were in front of our new home. I dropped my luggage in front of the door to open the door. I grabbed the bags from Rose and tossed them inside. I picked her up in my arms to carry her into our new home. She giggled and just wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So dear, what do you think?"

"Jasper, it's amazing. Its exactly how I described my dream house. How did you know?"

"I heard you telling Alice about it one day and decided to give you your dream house."

"Oh, Jasper. You are amazing. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Anything for you, Princess."

"Come on, let's go unpack.  
"Hun, I have a better idea. Let's go take a shower and freshen up."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. Rosalie's dream bathroom consisted of a separate shower and bathtub, which was ideal for the fun we were about to have. I turned the water on, and the steam began to slowly rise. I pulled Rosalie towards me and whispered, "I love you so much. I am so happy that the both of us are here together."

"I honestly thought I could never love another man besides Royce. He damaged me beyond repair. Then Emmett came along and I longed to find that one person in the world that completed me. As much as I loved him, he just wasn't my soul mate. He was good enough to be my mate but not to be my soul mate. I know that sounds harsh but I just hadn't felt complete until I found you. I don't love Emmett anymore. I think we both realized we were together for convenience, so we wouldn't be alone anymore. We did have a very fun relationship, but I think that's all it was. I think you're the man I'm supposed to be with. I've never been happier than when I'm with you. I love you."

"Rose, I've never felt like this about anyone, not even Alice. With Alice, everything was comfortable, like we were friends who just slept together. With you, I can't even explain it. It not just chemistry, passion, or lust…it's love. When your not with me, I feel like a part if me is missing and I just want to be near you so I get that piece of my heart back. You have my heart."

With all that said, I pulled her into me and kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips. That was the best kiss we had shared to date. I think it was because all the drama and secrets were out of the picture. Our kiss started our innocently enough but grew more fierce with each passing moment as the tension in our bodies began to build. I put my hand on her cheek and caressed her face. I slowly moved my hand to her jaw line, then down her neck and then her bare breast. I slowly made my way to her back, running my hand along her spine. Her back arched a bit, which meant she was enjoying this. I would have to remember that for future reference. My tongue was dancing with hers and was eager for more. I bit her bottom lip hard as I push her up against the shower wall. I grabbed that beautiful, round ass of her and lifted her into me. She squealed with pleasure when I entered her and she started to moan louder and louder as I pumped in and out. I sucked on her neck and made my way down to her breasts. I flicked her nipples with my tongue a few times and sucked on them before I returned my lips to hers. Her eyes were closed shut and her head was hanging back waiting for that sweet release to come. Her toes curled and she grabbed a fistful of my hair as she came. I pumped in and out harder and harder until I was finally rewarded with the same sweet release. We both exhaled, unnecessarily. She smiled at me and said, "I love you, Jasper. Always."

"I love you, too, Rosalie. Forever."

"I want always be yours. Bite me so that your venom flows through me."

"Are you sure, Rose."

"I'm positive."

I kissed her softly and worked my way to her neck as I planted little kisses along the way. The venom pooled in my mouth as I gave her one last kiss. I bite down softly on that beautiful neck of hers. She was all mine now.

"Jasper! Jasper! Can you hear me?"

I woke up and everything was blurry. I looked around as my vision slowly came into focus. The first face was one I thought I would never see again. Why was Alice here? Where was Rosalie?

"What happened?"

"Well, when you tried to attack Bella, Edward threw you back into his piano and you flew through two walls and landed outside. You hit the wall head first and you've been out a few minutes."

Rosalie walked into the room and said, "I didn't know vampires could be knocked unconscious."

"Neither did I," Alice giggled. "I guess our brains can get jumbled just like everyone else's."

"Guess so."

"I'm going to go freshen up. Rose, do you mind staying with Jasper for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on him."

'"I won't be long."

"Take your time."

As soon as Alice was out of ear range, she whispered ever so softly, "I was so worried about you. You were mumbling a bit. I thought you would say something that was going to give us away."

"I'm just surprised Edward hasn't figured it out. I try to be careful but sometimes its hard."

"Believe me, I know what you mean," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Rose, I dreamed we left to Paris. Together, just you and me. It was amazing. Do you ever think we could leave and start a life together?"

She walked over to the bed and took my hand. "Jasper, you know I care about you. Right?" I nodded slightly. I knew where this was going.

"The thing it, we are both married. We have been with our spouses for a really long time. As much as I care about you I could never do that to Emmett. I could never do that to Alice either. I know you don't understand, but its really the best thing for everyone."

"Well I disagree," Alice said as she walked into the room with Emmett. They were both holding hands. Now I was really confused.

"Alice what's going on?"

"Well, I had a vision that you and Rosalie would cheat on me and Emmett so we've been doing the same thing. Don't worry though. To be fair, we didn't start our affair until you guys did."

"What the hell?" I was beyond shocked. Rosalie was just looking back and forth between Alice and Emmett with her mouth hanging open.

"We were doing it to get even with you both but then something unexpected happened, we fell in love. We really do love each other. We have our own place and we were going to tell everyone this weekend but this seemed liked the opportune moment."

"Well, I guess we can't be upset since we both did the same thing. Why didn't you tell me about your vision so this wouldn't have happened?"

"Jasper, this is fate. I cant intervene with fate. It was just meant to be."

"That's bullshit. I'm out of here."

I rushed out of the room to get my things. I didn't bother to look back as I left the room. The woman I loved had chosen someone else over me. Rosalie had chosen Emmett. She made that quite clear. But Emmett chose Alice. Now I was alone. Oh, how I wish I wouldn't have woken up from that blissful dream. Things were a whole lot better there. Then again, this is reality. Things don't always turn out he way we hope. Although I was free from the gilded cage, of a pretentious family and a passionless marriage, I was alone. I guess this bird will have to fly solo for the time being.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciate. Hope you're all not disappointed but there can't always be happy ending!


End file.
